1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving tool.
2. Related Art
A driving tool including a contact arm has been known.
The contact arm is slidable with respect to a nose portion of the driving tool. A leading end portion of the contact arm is urged by a spring or the like so as to protrude in a driving direction of a fastener so that a leading end portion of the contact arm is easily pressed against a work-piece. The leading end portion protrudes forward more than a leading end of the nose portion. Moreover, the other end portion of the contact arm is indirectly or directly engaged with a trigger mechanism for operating the driving tool.
When the leading end portion of the contact arm is pressed against the work-piece, the contact arm is pushed in a direction opposite to the driving direction of the fastener, and the other end portion of the contact arm acts on the trigger mechanism, so that an operation of the trigger becomes effective. That is, by actions that the leading end portion of the contact arm is pressed against the work-piece and the trigger is operated, a driving of the fastener is performed. In other words, even though the trigger is operated in a state in which the leading end portion of the contact arm is not pressed against the work-piece, the driving of the fastener is not performed.
There is known various types of the contact arm. For example, in Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2, there is disclosed a wire-rod type contact arm which is made of a wire rod. In the case of using the wire-rod type contact arm, a lightweight and inexpensive contact arm is advantageously manufactured.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-10-286783
Patent Document 2: US2006/0191973
Since the contact arm protrudes forward further than the leading end face of the nose portion, the contact arm is likely to be deformed if it collides on a concrete surface or the like at the time of falling. In particular, the wire-rod type contact arm is likely to be deformed.
Although the deformation of the contact arm would be suppressed by increasing a wire diameter or complicating a wire shape, then an increased cost or an increased weight would occur.